


Getting Even

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow teases Xander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Even

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Getting Even  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vamipre Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Willow, Xander  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Willow teases Xander.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word cobweb on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Willow stared at Xander with dawning horror in her eyes. “What’s that?” She pointed to the top of his head.

Xander’s eyes widened with fright. “What’s what?” 

“That thing on the top of your head.” Willow bit the inside of her lip to keep from laughing aloud. Getting even with Xander was so much fun.

Just get it off me!” Xander ducked his head so Willow could reach it.

Slowly, Willow reached out and pulled it out of Xander’s hair.

“What was it?”

“Oh, it was only a cobweb.” Willow laughed as she tossed it to the ground. “My bad.”


End file.
